


Something To Keep Him Warm

by Swlfangirl



Series: Happy Birth Month Cheesy Tropes Challenge! [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean tries to be nice, Fallen Castiel, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Mistletoe, Mostly Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone always assumes that Dean doesn’t know… that he’s clueless about how the Angel of the Lord, Castiel feels about him. That’s not the case.. I mean it’s pretty friggin hard to miss right? So Dean knows.. thats for damn sure.</p><p>Why doesn’t this change anything you ask? Well because Dean doesn’t feel the same… he doesn’t like dudes even if their hair is cute and spiky and their eyes are so many different shades of equally mesmerizing blues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something To Keep Him Warm

They’re pulling off a bit of a sticky case, there’s a Skinwalker somewhere in this upscale douchey neighborhood. Which seems easy compared to all the shit they’ve been dealing with lately, but every single friggin person owns a damn dog. Some houses have two or three, one for each kid. Dean’s gotta hand it to the thing, it picked a hell of a good place to hide. 

So Sam did the whole Fed thing, Dean had to stick back and keep an eye on Cas who’d gotten a little banged up from chasing the damn thing. The fallen Angel didn’t have any trouble dealing with wounds or pain even, but Dean sure as hell did when he wasn’t the one hurt. He only left for a couple minutes to walk to the Ihop next door and grab them some food. 

He came back a few minutes later with bags full of breakfast and lunch, he was pretty damn hungry so he figured Castiel was too. They ate mostly in silence and Dean noticed it wasn’t nearly as weird as it probably should have been. Cas wasn’t much of a talker, he only said what he felt necessary. If Sam or Dean would entice him into small talk he’d do the best he could to respond appropriately, but most of the time he was just quiet.

Sam came back a couple hours later with a defeated expression settled onto his face. Dean didn’t like that at all, he knew right away that meant something bad was coming. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, hoping to ready himself for disappointment. 

“So get this, I still have no idea which dog is the Skinwalker. I’ve counted over thirty dogs in that neighborhood. Even I can’t do that much research alone. Now, I’ve got a plan… that should help, just don’t know how you’re gonna take it.” Sam said the hesitation just as clear in his voice as it was in his face. 

“Bandaid Sammy, rip it off.” Dean answered.

“Okay so there’s two guys, throwing a Christmas party tonight that I think you can get into… but there’s a catch. You’ll have to go together, they’re looking for other gay couples to hang out with.” Sam stared at Dean and nervously crinkled the lines in his forehead as he waited for a response.

“Okay.” Dean shrugged and pursed his lips, as if to say whatever it takes.

“I’m not sure I’m comfortable with this.” Castiel said from the other side of the room, quite frankly surprising both the brothers.

Dean scoffed his head backward in disbelief. “What exactly is there to be uncomfortable about Cas? It’s a job… and you do what you gotta do to get it done.” Dean said with a sharp annoyance in his tone.

“I don’t think either of us could pull this cover off convincingly. I am.. awkward at best in social groups, more so when there is added pressure. You move seamlessly in a crowd, and handle people with relative ease and a flirtatious attitude. But you do not desire to be with me physically, which I think will be evident to anyone observing.” 

Castiel stared down at his hands for the most of the time he’d spent talking. He only lifted his head and locked onto Dean’s eyes when he said physically, making the hunter’s breath hitch in his throat.

“Okay, then we’ll work on it.. how long till the party starts Sammy?” Dean asked with a smile.

“You’ve got prolly 4 hours or so until you’ve got to get ready.” he replied looking toward the door, kinda hoping to make a break for it. 

“Sammy go uh, pick the Angel up somethin nice to wear Yeah? I’m not letting Cas go to a Christmas party in his FBI suit.” Dean smiled knowing how desperately Sam was trying to get out of there.

“Yes! I mean, uh yeah I can do that.” He smiled grabbing the keys back up and heading out the door. 

“This is how the first part is gonna work… You’ll move around the room and every time I come out of that bathroom door, I’m someone new… I’ll have a brand new personality and you have to find some way of finding common ground okay?”

“Yes, of course I’ll do my best.” 

“I know this is a bit cliche’ Cas, but just be yourself.. believe it or not.. you’re kind of a funny guy sometimes. But when you feel uncomfortable, it can make everyone around you feel that too.. you know what I mean?”

Castiel nodded and Dean went to the bathroom working on his character, there were times when he was younger he’d actually considered trying to become an actor… but that dream died long before the shifter made him famous.

The first three times Dean entered their hotel room, he was a standard guy.. he didn’t give himself many personality flaws, hoping the act itself would let Cas get comfortable. The next few times he was increasingly difficult, making sarcastic comments with a superiority complex.

After each meeting, he’d do what he could to coach Cas and make him more comfortable. He would tell him how it could have been done differently and had a better outcome. He went back into the bathroom a final time, and pumped himself up. He wanted to do this right, and at the same time he hoped to convince Castiel that he could pretend that they were more than just friends. His body on fire in anticipation and nervousness, he’d never done anything like this before but he figured it was pretty much the same as it was with a woman. 

He stepped out with a casual sway to his hips and locked onto the blue of Castiel’s eyes. He moved fluidly until he stood at his best friend’s side, he wrapped a hand around Cas’ lower back and brushed his lips against the stubbled cheek.

“There you are, I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” Dean smiled.

“I’ve been here the entire time.. why would you search anywhere else?” Castiel said with the adorable head tilt.

Dean just laughed, his eyes a little brighter and his face much more relaxed than it had been in any of their other scenes. Dean slid his fingers down Castiel’s arm and slotted their hands together. 

“Still think I’d have a hard time convincing people we’re together?” 

“Not as much as I’d imagined.” Castiel replied before quickly pulling his hand away. 

A few seconds later Cas called dibs on first shower and practically ran to the bathroom.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

A little over an hour after that they’re in the Impala headed toward the party. Castiel looks amazing, he’s in dark jeans and a dark grey button down with the sleeves rolled up. He’s got a tight black vest on over it and a red striped tie loosely pulled around his neck. Even Sam did a double take at how incredible the guy looked.

Everyone always assumes that Dean doesn’t know… that he’s clueless about how the Angel of the Lord, Castiel feels about him. That’s not the case.. I mean it’s pretty friggin hard to miss right? So Dean knows.. thats for damn sure.

Why doesn’t this change anything you ask? Well, because Dean doesn’t feel the same… he doesn’t like dudes even if their hair is cute and spiky and their eyes are so many different shades of equally mesmerizing blues. 

When they walk inside and see the mistletoe hanging everywhere, Dean thinks maybe for Christmas he can give Castiel a little gift… something to keep him warm at night you know? No harm in letting the Angel have something good in his life, he’s certainly not had much after the fall. 

Besides, Sammy’s been feeding him all those lines about how this is the magical season for miracles. You’d think the dude would be a little less naive having been around for so long, but nope. The guy shovels it in like a child and Sam just smiles the entire time.

Once they found out what they needed to know, it was a little easier to relax. The Lancaster’s told them the hilarious story of how adorable their adopted daughter was when she’d told them her doggie was a prince. Dean laughed and Castiel just looked worried, so the hunter pulled him in closer to his side offering a much comfort as he could without blowing their cover. 

They would have left but Dean decided that Castiel obviously needed to get out more, and they couldn’t chase the dog down right now anyway, it would be best to wait till morning and survey the house until it morphed back into a man, they didn’t usually do as much damage in human form. 

Dean’s eyes would randomly graze over the room trying to figure out how to undetectably pull Cas under the mistletoe. He comes up with a plan about an hour after they’d gotten there and puts it into action. He laughs, as some dudes in skinny jeans talk about how they're looking for a surrogate. As he slowly backs away, just an inch or two at a time during the duration of the incessant talking. The couple and Cas obviously follows him unknowingly.

A few minutes later the quiet one in the couple of skinny jeans wearers looks up and gasps with a smile, that’s when Dean knows his plan has worked. He fakes a quick look of confusion when the man points up and then he sees it and smiles down at Cas. He leans in to the Angel and whispers that it’s a human tradition to kiss under the hanging mistletoe. Then he adds that they’d better do it so people won’t be suspicious. 

Castiel nods at Dean as if he’s accepted this fate, despite the nervous expression on his face. Dean pulls him close and tilts Cas’ chin up to give him access. He bends down just a little until their lips are pressed tightly together. Warm strong arms wrap around his waist as he opens his mouth and begins to suck on the Angel’s lower lip, causing a moan to escape. Castiel pushes closer into him, moves his right hand up to Dean’s shoulder and in that moment he knew why it went there. The emotion, the intensity, flooded through him like a wave of everything he’d ever felt for Cas breaking against the shore of his mind. He pulled back for just a moment, his breath uneasy.. his entire body shook with the shocking jolts of energy that were lighting inside him. 

\---------------------------------------------------

Okay so Dean wasn’t clueless about the Angel loving him… what he was clueless about … was the fact that he was in love with him too.


End file.
